Angels
by elisa.delatorretrancini
Summary: In this story it's the angels who have to meet up with someone they thought they knew who in this case is a perfect stranger only to realize that that perfect stranger needed a helping hand.


Elisa Cristine De La Torre about 20,000 words

4911 O'Sullivan Dr.

Los Angeles, CA 90032-4020

(323) 382-3236

delatorreelisa 

ANGELS By Elisa Cristine De La Torre

Chapter 1

The Meeting with the Angels

The first time that I met the angels would have to have been the day that I was born I didn't know that they were angels at first until I got older of course but I learned from an early age that you don't ever argue with an angel of God especially when they give you a direct order and it's for a good reason the names of my angels were Adam, Henry, and Tess as you will learn these three angels are the ones that have helped me through a lot during my life and I must say they know exactly what they are talking about because they have taken care of me since I was a baby.

They will each tell you about me at some point in this book which I don't really mind.

Chapter 2

My introduction to Adam, Henry, and Tess

When I was born on Thursday, April 16, 1981 I had 3 angels assigned to me.

Their names are: Adam AngelofDeath, Henry Angelboy, and Tess Angelbaby.

I didn't know that they were God's angels until I had a seizure at 6 months old since then I have had close calls when it comes to death but they kept watch over me regardless of the circumstances.

I don't really remember what they told me because at that time I couldn't speak but all I remember was the comfort that I felt from them they have been checking in on me lately.

Adam and Henry more so than Tess but that is okay I actually don't mind them checking in on me now I guess they are worried about me but I never seem to notice it right away which is fine.

I guess that is how it is supposed to be I suppose but then again it's been bound to happen to me before.

Every chance that they get Adam and Henry stop by to see me and honestly I don't mind it at all.

Sometimes we talk about random things about how we used to spend with each other and how they used to help me out with my struggles I still see Adam from time to time as well as Henry.

I know that they are busy but when they have time they stop by to see me and make sure that I am okay among other things they are mainly there for more than one purpose they've made that perfectly clear to me before they got assigned to someone else who that person is I don't know.

Sometimes I feel like they are still here with me although I can't see them that doesn't mean that I can't hear them because I know for a fact that I can hear them perfectly clear I would be able to recognize their voices right away without hesitation I guess it's been a gift of mine for awhile.

Chapter 3

How we became friends

Well that is quite simple actually we became friends from the time that they began taking care of me.

Actually to tell you the story properly Adam, Henry, Tess, and I would hang out together but what I wasn't aware of was the fact that I was talking to not only a supervisory angel but two angels of death I mean how was I supposed to know I was barely getting adjusted to this world.

Although they did all that they could to take care of me knowing that I needed "Special" attention not that I asked for it or anything I believe God asked them to stay with me because of my health.

I don't know what was discussed between them and God of course I didn't worry either.

For all I knew it could have been something about me although I didn't really want to know.

Honestly, I didn't need Adam, Henry, or Tess after me for asking questions because of my curiosity they would have told me that it wasn't anything to worry about and that I should relax.

For some reason as I got older I began to ask them why I had been born this way and I must say the information that they gave to me helped me to stop asking them questions and accept that God made me the way that I am for a purpose now I don't know what the purpose is but what I do know is this he wanted me to teach others much like myself something about themselves.

He hasn't told what that is as of yet but I know that he will in his time because he always does.

I still have memories of Adam, Henry, and Tess those are 3 angels that I won't ever forget for along time.

Chapter 4

Adam and I chat

Adam: "Elisa, I know that you are in college now but don't you think that you should be focusing on your homework instead of filling the Dropbox folder that you and Alex share?"

Me: "Adam, I would have done it except I was in a lot of pain and I didn't think that I would be able to focus on it because of the intense pain that I was in I'm only doing Alex a favor because I want him to know that there are no hard feelings between him and I also I am not talking to an ex-friend of mine."

Adam: "Would that be the same ex-friend who tried to make amends with you but you said "No, I'm not going through that again with her anymore."

Me: "The one and only Adam and let me tell you I don't feel bad for not adding her back to my Facebook and Skype lists."

Adam: "I know you're frustrated that she called you and you don't want to talk to her right now."

Me: "Adam, I don't feel that I need to explain to her what I do in my life that is my concern not hers."

Adam: "I agree with you Elisa I really do because I can see where you are coming from she pushed you away and you felt betrayed you don't need that again not now not ever."

Me: "Why do you think I chose not to re-add her to my lists I didn't feel comfortable."

Adam: "You felt that by protecting yourself you would feel safe and secure that way."

Me: "Not only that but other things tend to factor in that would have jeopardized my health."

Adam: "If you are referring to the fact that I told you not to talk to her I had my reasons for it."

Chapter 5

The chat between Adam and I continues

Me: "I don't blame you for saying what you said because you are correct in everyway."

Adam: "Oh good I thought that you would have disagreed with me for a second there."

Me: "Adam, yes there have been times that I have disagreed with you but this isn't one of them."

Adam: "I know Elisa why were you crying earlier before you went to pray with your family."

Me: "Well, it wasn't before it was actually after and mainly because my mom and aunt want to move my grandmother from one spot to another and they don't consider that I have a right to an opinion on the situation."

Adam: "Oh, Elisa I'm sorry I was unaware no wonder you've been so quiet lately have you re-studied Chapter 5 yet Elisa?"

Me: "May I do it tomorrow tonight I don't think I can focus on it."

Adam: "Oh absolutely and you'll do it Thursday and Friday and most of Saturday is that understood?

Me: "What am I going to get Sunday off woo hoo!"

Adam: "Yes, but that means Monday you study it one last time."

Me: "Yeah, I know but I don't re-take the test until that Thursday Adam."

Adam: "Well, I suggest that you study hard this time and keep the information in your brain."

Me: "Yes, I will do well this time I promise you I will do well because I know that by studying it helps."

Adam: "Yes, it most certainly does and there will be times that I will be making sure that you understand that the material is to stay in your head at all times no more excuses Elisa."

Chapter 6

Andrew has a talk with me

Andrew: "Elisa, I know what Adam told you kind of stung but it's true you are smarter than you'd like to admit although you do have your struggles and those can either help or hurt you."

Me: "Yeah, I'm aware of that Andrew but why do I feel lousy for some reason can you answer that question for me?"

Andrew: "Elisa, the reason that you feel lousy is because you did poorly on one test and want to give up I'm here to encourage you not to give up because it's going to be well worth it in the end."

Me: "What is your suggestion Andrew?"  
Andrew: "My suggestion to you Elisa is to study hard and pass that test this time around and don't feel discouraged from the last time so you didn't do great the first time around the next time around you'll do better."

Me: "I guess I'd better make sure to study hard and not give up huh?"

Andrew: "That would be advisable and to make sure that you don't I will be observing you tonight."

Me: "Why do I get the luxury of being observed by you Andrew?"

Andrew: "First and foremost, it's apart of my job to observe the cases that I work with."

Me: "I'm one of them aren't I Andrew I kind of figured that I was in some way."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you are but you're a very "Special" case one I've observed before but never had to constantly stay with and the father chose tonight to make it my observation night."

Me: "I guess Henry's assigned to someone else at the moment huh am I right about that?"

Chapter 7

The talk between Andrew and I continues

Andrew: "Yes, Henry's been assigned elsewhere at the moment."

Me: "I wanted to talk to him but that's okay I will continue to talk to you instead."

Andrew: "I'm sure there will be moments in this book where you will talk to him it's just not right now though."

Me: "I'm not bothered at all by talking to you Andrew I'm used to you by now Thank God for our friendship I mean obviously it's because of him that we became friends in the first place isn't it?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa it is and I'm glad that you want to talk to me it makes me feel happy inside."

Me: "Andrew, you're my friend and I wouldn't have it any other way I mean sure it is hard for me to deal with what I have to deal with in my life but oh well that is just the way it's going to be."

Andrew: "Let me tell you something Elisa I know you're a hardworking young woman who doesn't get a lot of credit lately but look at it this way either way God still loves you always and forever."

Me: "Andrew laughing out loud I know that but I just need to understand why I am so depressed is all?"

Andrew: "Good sometimes I have a habit of reminding my assignments about his love."

Me: "Andrew lol I don't mind that at all in fact it makes perfect sense sometimes I do tend to feel lost and I need him to find me and guide me on the right path again because so I know."

Chapter 8

Aaron and I chat Part 1

Aaron: "Elisa, what is it love what's wrong?"

Me: "Aaron, I wished that I could explain what is going on?"

Aaron: "Are you worried about your grandmother (mom's mom) is that what is bothering you?"

Me: "Yes, Aaron I am concerned about her but my mom and aunt won't let me express how I feel and it's quite frustrating."

Aaron: "Have you tried to tell them in the past about this situation Elisa?"

Me: "Countless times Aaron but they won't listen to me no matter how many times I tell them."

Aaron: "Oh, Elisa I understand this is quite aggravating for you and it's not going to get any easier I'm afraid that you're going to have to learn to accept that your grandmother's time to go home is approaching and you will have to be the strong one for your family I know this isn't what you wanted to hear but it's the truth unfortunately my dear and you're going to have to face it sooner or later."

Me: "Aaron, I realize all that already Adam and I have discussed it as have Andrew and I as well."

Aaron: "Yes, Andrew's mentioned that to me and he asked me to be very gentle with you because he said that your heart is still hurting due to having to deal with this process I know for a fact that you are a very intelligent young woman who has her share of struggles and that's okay."  
Me: "Andrew mentioned to you about what we discussed I didn't know that he had done that."  
Aaron: "I asked him about it and he told me what had happened and asked me to be very gentle with you when we spoke to each other he cautioned me that you are a very sensitive person."

Chapter 9

The talk between Aaron and I continues

Me: "He's telling the truth I am a very sensitive person."

Aaron: "I've noticed that after your friendship of 19 years ended recently but that was bound to happen I suppose wasn't it?"

Me: "Yes, it was bound to happen I'm sorry that I didn't go to sleep right away that night it was just too hard for me to get any sleep at all I feel like I made the right decision for once by letting her go."  
Aaron: "Elisa, sweetheart you made a wise choice indeed darling."  
Me: "I know but it was the hardest choice to make in my life Aaron."

Aaron: "Elisa, all choices are difficult choices but they must be made wisely and rationally and you weren't really given much of one when you severed ties with your ex-friend it was clear that you were miserable being someone else's caretaker it was interrupting your sleep patterns among other things."  
Me: "Yeah, I know and it wasn't necessarily easy for me to let go of that friendship but I did."

Aaron: "Yes, even though there was a great struggle for some odd reason but I am sure she's stopped calling you and begging you for your friendship I've told her to stop because it was just making you miserable."

Me: "How could you tell that I was miserable Aaron what gave it away I wonder?"

Chapter 10

Henry and I chat part 1

Henry: "Well, little Elisa what seems to be wrong now?"

Me: "Oh, just emotionally drained because I know that my grandmother isn't going to get better from her dementia and it's hard for me to accept that I may not have her for very long that's all."

Henry: "Little Elisa you knew that this was bound to happen you shouldn't be so down because it's going to be upsetting at times like this it's hard to believe that you are going through this yet again but hold onto your faith and trust God to help u through this rough patch but just remember we're here for you too we're here to help you through the rough times every last one of them."

Me: "Thanks Henry that makes me feel better knowing that I have someone who truly understands how I feel deep down inside it's not all that easy for me but hey what can I do right?"

Henry: "You can do a lot right now that you wouldn't be able to do later on in life Little Elisa."

Me: "Henry, do you think that I don't know that already I mean obviously it seems like I have been through enough lately but I know what you will tell me next try not to worry about it honestly I can't help it don't you see I have a lot of things on my mind that I wished that I understood."

Henry: "Little Elisa sometimes you can be amazing on what someone else is about to say to you."

Me: "Thanks I guess I'm just a bit frustrated that I didn't do well on one of my two exams."

Henry: "As the others have said you'll do better next time sometimes it's bound to happen."

Me: "You're right Henry there's always next time around and I do need to relax now."

Chapter 11

The conversation between Henry and I continues

Henry: "I know Little Elisa I understand that you are going through a rough time but it will be okay."

Me: "I know but I don't know what to do now because I am dealing with so much all at once."

Henry: "Little Elisa it's going to be okay you're going to have to learn how to accept certain things though I know you're still not completely over the shock of what your mom told you but have you ever thought for a moment that maybe your grandmother (mom's mom) is ready to make her transition to Heaven I know it will be hard for you to accept but you have to do your best."

Me: "I didn't expect her dementia to get any worse I thought she was doing great and then I get told that she's being moved from one nursing facility to another and it's not going to be easy I mean I know that I have to go and visit her when I can but it's just my heart can't take anymore you know."

Henry: "Oh Elisa come here let me tell you something that may help you understand what is going on?"

Me: "Please Henry just let me be it's bad enough I have to consider that she may die soon due to her dementia."

Henry: "I know Elisa but I can't leave you alone unfortunately I have to give you an important message from your Heavenly Father."

Me: "Okay, what is the message that you must deliver that is so important?"

Henry: "Elisa, God wants you to understand something he's very pleased with you always."

Chapter 12

An angel's message to me

Henry: "Elisa Cristine De La Torre your heavenly father wants you to let your grandmother go and be with him for her time is approaching oh I know you're not ready to let go but you must she's not doing well and it's just best that you let her go to be with him it's the wisest thing that you could do as his child please understand he doesn't love you any less he loves you the same as always he wants you to know that he will help you through the rough times that lie ahead for you and your mom as well as the family for you see he has something very special planned for you."

Me: "I have trouble letting go of the people that I love dearly Henry it's just really tough don't you see that?"

Henry: "Elisa, I know your heart breaks because you can't do much to help your grandmother but remember this she'll always be in your heart when it is her time to go home I want you to be strong for your mom and aunt they're going to need you more than ever because this is hurting them as much as it's hurting you and I know deep down inside of you you're a loving, caring, person."

Me: "Yes, I know that I am too I just wished that this wasn't happening so quickly though."

Henry: "I understand that it's difficult for you Little Elisa but you will make it through it in time."

Me: "You haven't called me that for along time Henry I really miss that it's sad that you and Adam aren't assigned to me anymore."  
Henry: "Who says that we're not Little Elisa?"

Chapter 13

A revelation is in store

Adam: "Elisa, we're assigned to you alright why do you think we asked to be with you we knew that we would be needed in someway shape or form and God said that you're going to need us now."

Henry: "Adam's right Elisa we wanted to be here for you for a specific reason."

Me: "I know Adam and Henry but I can't help it right now it is just hard you know."

Adam: "Elisa, we realize that this is a rough time for you and it's not going to get any easier."

Henry: "What Adam means is that you have a lot of work ahead of you and you're unsure how you are going to do it we'll help you as much as possible but you have to be willing to ask for that help."

Me: "Okay, I will ask you both for that help only because I know that I will need it and won't be ashamed to say so."

Adam: "Good, that is what we wanted to hear from you you're very special and we want you to do your best on everything in this life and not leave it with anything undone although you might do that we'll help you finish what you can before you go home to God okay."

Henry: "It's going to be a rough road but you will do what you can it's going to be tough."

Me: "I know Adam and Henry sometimes it feels like a lot of stuff won't leave my mind."

Adam: "I suggest that you try not to worry about anything and do what you can to stay focused in class next week and that means no getting on Facebook and Skype in between classes you are to just eat something then get yourself back to the college is that clear?"

Henry: "Oh Adam be reasonable all she does is check her email and chat with people briefly."

Chapter 14

An angel as a friend

Casey: "Hello, Elisa I don't believe we have met before but my name is: Casey Angelgirl and I am a Search and Rescue Angel."

Me: "Oh hello Casey it's nice to finally meet you I don't really know you all that well like I know your friends/colleagues."

Casey: "Oh, that's fine it's not a problem I was at one time Andrew's girlfriend before he got transferred to work with Tess and Monica not that I am bothered by it or anything of course."

Me: "Oh, yes I believe Andrew mentioned that previously to me I know that you two are great friends though is that true?"

Casey: "Oh yes we are I couldn't be happier for him and Monica honestly I see a lot of positive things for them they really do seem to be working things out which isn't all that surprising of course."

Me: "I know Casey I hardly knew you but when Adam said that you had came with him to observe me one night I didn't know if it was you or Mandy I assumed Mandy but was incorrect of course."  
Casey: "Oh, that's okay sometimes I do get confused for another S & R angel it's been known to happen I can't tell you how many assignments I've been on where they thought they had gotten Mandy only to be sadly mistaken with me being the angel assigned to them instead of Mandy."

Me: "Hey you seem to be a pretty reasonable angel would you like to be friends Casey?"

Casey: "You don't have to ask me twice Elisa I'd love to be friends with one of God's many children especially since you are a "Special" child of God with whom he is very pleased."

Chapter 15

My friend Casey and I talk about various things

Me: "How do you know that about me did someone tell you?"

Casey: "Yes, your heavenly father and one of my colleagues Adam I believe his name is if I am not mistaken."

Me: "Oh, yes I know him he was assigned to me since my birth now I only see him on rare occasions."

Casey: "Who do you think is here with me right now tonight taking care of you hmm?"

Me: "No, it can't be or can it?"

Casey: "Now for you to find that out what is the first thing that you have to do?"  
Me: "Save this document right Casey?"

Casey: "Yes, and also shut down the computer completely and get into bed for you have to be up kind of early today don't you?"

Me: "Oh, right I have to keep the tradition I almost forgot thank you for reminding me."

Casey: "Don't think me it's God's Work."  
Me: "Umm, Did you just quote Andrew AngelofDeath?"

Casey: "My aren't you a smart one Ms. Elisa Cristine and yes I most certainly did."

Me: "Oh man I am exhausted tonight Casey I really am and I don't know why?"  
Casey: "Elisa, I suggest that you go to bed earlier tonight since you are so tired."

Me: "I'm sorry for not listening Casey can you ever forgive me for that please?"

Casey: "Yes, I forgive you Elisa just don't let it happen again."

Me: "Okay, not a problem Casey."

Chapter 16

A conversation amongst the angels

Adam: "Casey, are you okay?"  
Casey: "Adam, I'm fine thank you for asking."

Henry: "Why are we the only ones talking now?"

Andrew: "Guys it is a book about angels and we're angels so of course the author of this manuscript meaning Elisa she wants us to talk and have a nice conversation before we each reveal our parts of this assignment even though 3 of us must stay and take care of her let's not forget whose work we are doing everyday of this week can we do that as a team or not?"

Mandy: "Whose going to be taking care of Elisa tonight I don't know anything about this assignment."

Tess: "Well, Mandy you, Andrew, Adam, and Henry are responsible for her tonight Casey will go with her to school tomorrow and Thursday since those are her school days today, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday plus next Monday are her off days so each week a new set of angels will take care of her while she's at home and at school does that help you out any Mandy?"

Mandy: "Oh yes Tess that is a great help why does Elisa want a guide dog all of a sudden?"

Tess: "Mandy, baby try to understand Elisa's sight is diminishing at quite a rapid rate and she feels that a guide dog would be an effective tool in her daily life she also feels that people will respect her if she had one so yes Mandy Elisa's not a bad person although she has made bad choices."

Andrew: "Tess, I thought it was going to be 3 angels with Elisa tonight not 4 angels."

Chapter 17

Tess's explanation to Andrew why there are 4 angels taking care of me

Tess: "Andrew, baby do you know what it is like to be born blind?"

Andrew: "No, I can't say that I do Tess why do you ask me this particular question?"

Tess: "The reason that I ask you this question is because I need you to be Elisa's eyes for awhile."

Andrew: "What you mean by "Being Elisa's eyes" is not only seeing once for myself but also seeing once for her I can do that on one condition that this weekend it is only 3 angels and not 4 angels taking care of Elisa is that a reasonable compromise?"

Tess: "I don't see anything wrong with it but I'll have to take it up with the father also for his analysis on this situation because he's the one who gives me the details for each and every assignment."  
Andrew: "I understand that Tess I mean it's going to be a bit of a challenge because of Henry but we will work together like we are supposed to however I hope that he doesn't mind Mandy, Adam, and I helping him out tonight with Elisa since I know she's going to have a bit of a situation when it comes to college work I mean she would normally ask me for help if she didn't understand it I guess I never pictured myself as someone else's sighted guide so to speak you know."

Tess: "Yes, baby I do know I know very well that it is difficult for you but you must remain strong for her she's really scared Andrew so scared that losing her sight may mean the difference between life and death."

Chapter 18

Andrew sits down to talk to me

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know why there are four angels watching over you tonight?"

Me: "I could take a guess and say because God assigned you all to me."

Andrew: "Yes, he did but it was for specific reasons do you know what they are?"  
Me: "Not really but I can guess that it has something to do with me if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Very good Elisa you're correct it has to do with you now the reason that we are here is the fact that we've noticed that you've been depressed lately would you like to tell me why you are so depressed?"

Me: "I'm depressed not only because of what is going on with my family but because I am afraid that I am losing my sight Andrew and I don't know what to do to stop it."  
Andrew: "Elisa, sight loss isn't something that is within your control I know it's scary but it doesn't have to be all you have to do is remember that at one time your right eye was able to see."

Me: "Why do you think I asked a couple of my mutual friends on Facebook about getting a guide dog?"

Andrew: "Is that what was on your mind you getting a guide dog to guide you everywhere?"  
Me: "Yeah is there something wrong with that idea Andrew?"  
Andrew: "No, not at all I was just thinking since you did such a wonderful job of taking care of Skipper (Adam's Dog) why not test you with Annabelle (my dog) to see how it goes?"

Me: "Did Adam tell you how I took care of Skip?"

Andrew: "Yeah, he did I'd like to see how you do with Annabelle."

Chapter 19

The talk continues

Me: "I would have to think about it Andrew I mean I don't know how to take care of a female dog it's a miracle that I knew how to take care of a male dog."

Andrew: "Elisa, it shouldn't matter the sex of the dog all they need is love and to be played with and to be held when they're sad stuff like that but I know what you mean it's a bit of a challenge for you and I know you can do it I'm entrusting my friend Casey with Annabelle today when you are at school when you go into class just pat Annabelle on the head letting her know that you'll be out when class is through."

Me: "I don't know if dogs are allowed at my college Andrew."  
Andrew: "That's why you'll only be able to see them and not your classmates."

Me: "Okay, how will I know that Casey and Annabelle are with me at school?"  
Andrew: "Oh, that's easy one way is by hearing Casey's voice which you've come to recognize already and the other is the way that Annabelle will nudge you until you rub her head she loves that."

Me: "Andrew, lol isn't that what Monica enjoys too?"

Andrew: "Yes, it is Elisa very good how did you know that?"  
Me: "I think you wrote that one time if I am not mistaken of course."

Andrew: "I believe I did write that in the past but now Annabelle enjoys that too."

Me: "Annabelle Calhoun your border collie likes that that's a surprise big-time!"

Andrew: "Yeah, she does and don't be so surprised I am sure you'll do a great job with Casey and Annabelle but remember to have Casey call me as soon as your first class is over please."

Chapter 20

The conversation between Andrew and Casey

Andrew: "Casey, you have to promise me something today."

Casey: "What would that be Andrew please tell me."

Andrew: "You have to promise me that you will take good care of Annabelle I'm trusting you with her."  
Casey: "Andrew, Annabelle will be in good hands with me you can count on that."

Andrew: "You'll have to be Elisa's eyes in the morning and I'll take over being her eyes for her 1:45 class okay."

Casey: "So that means Annabelle goes with me in the morning and with you in the afternoon right?"

Andrew: "Exactly, I will pack a little something for her to eat so when Elisa is eating her lunch Annabelle will be able to eat with her and this is to help Elisa to get used to having a dog around."

Casey: "Meaning Annabelle will be that extra set of eyes looking out for Elisa right?"  
Andrew: "Exactly, and I am trusting you with her I know Adam brought Skip along also."

Casey: "If he did he didn't tell me anything about taking him with us in the morning when Elisa goes to school."

Andrew: "Well, he'll tell you in the morning I am sure I'll see you tomorrow Casey."  
Casey: "Yes, see you tomorrow Andrew."

Andrew: "So Casey how did it go today at school with Elisa?"

Casey: "Not too bad Annabelle was awfully quiet today during Elisa's classes."

Chapter 21

The conversation between Andrew and Casey continues

Andrew: "Quiet in what way exactly Casey?"

Casey: "Like she was tired so I asked Adam to see what was going on with her?"  
Andrew: "What happened Casey is Annabelle okay or not?"

Casey: "She's fine she was just worried about Elisa and Elisa rubbed her head before going into her first class and after she came out she scratched her gently on her stomach I think Skip has a crush on Annabelle though from what Adam suspected because after her second class let out you could tell those two were chasing their tails and of course Adam and I had to get them back on their leashes."  
Andrew: "So all and all it was a good day do you think that Elisa's even ready for a guide dog?"

Casey: "Why don't you ask her yourself she'll tell you how her day went instead of asking me these questions?"  
Andrew: "Okay, I will ask her and see what she says about that thank you for taking care of Annabelle."

Casey: "No problem don't worry you know that you can trust me with her anytime when you are not able to take care of her because of an urgent assignment or just because you'll be away for awhile."

Andrew: "I know that you're good with dogs so I trust that Annabelle ate at the same time as Skip right?"  
Casey: "Oh yes I think we're going to separate those two though they wouldn't sit still today."

Andrew: "Casey, I can't blame either of them they get tired of sitting all the time it's just hard."

Chapter 22

Andrew comes by to talk to me

Andrew: "Hello, Elisa how are you tonight?"

Me: "Stressed because I have a lot of homework and it's becoming challenging for me."

Andrew: "I see you put a stop to your paper and decided to wait awhile before studying for the re-test tomorrow that's fine Elisa you've got a lot of work to do and sometimes it takes more than an hour to do everything at night it isn't easy you seem like you want to say something do you?"

Me: "Not really I just wished that I knew what I had to do each time without having to feel so stressed."

Andrew: "Elisa, I have a serious question for you why didn't you study your Skilled Reader for the re-test hmm?"  
Me: "Andrew, I am clearly stressed and didn't want to force myself to study when I am under a lot of stress."

Andrew: "Awww… I see and you didn't want to be equally stressed after the fact am I right?"  
Me: "Yes, you are mad at me Andrew I am sorry that I didn't study but I am so stressed I need to ask for a little more time on the reaction paper about The Hunger Games so I have a lot of work to do now."

Andrew: "I suppose you will have to make the CD for Mr. Gamboa's class this weekend then right?"  
Me: "Oh yeah I'll explain to him that I had homework for my other class so I will owe him it on Tuesday."

Chapter 23

The conversation between Andrew and I continues

Andrew: "I know that you are struggling Elisa but you must stay on task do you understand me?"

Me: "Andrew don't be mean to me I am trying to stay on task it isn't all that easy for me you know?"

Andrew: "I am well aware of that Elisa but you need to stay off of the internet for awhile and get your homework done so you can do it without a distraction I know that you need a break once in awhile but you need to learn to stay focused because this is college now you can't afford to mess up."

Me: "Yes, I know and realize that I've been told half a dozen times by not only Adam and Henry but by Mandy, Tess, and many others but I can't seem to stay focused without having some sort of music."

Andrew: "Tell you what you can get on Skype and Facebook for an hour and then do your homework for two hours after that you can relax and do your on the side projects for the rest of the night is that fair enough to you but you must do your homework is that understood Elisa Cristine?"  
Me: "Yes, Andrew it is loudly and clearly because I want to be able to do something that will help and not hurt me could I get on for my birthday celebration on Monday please?"

Andrew: "How can I say no to such a heartfelt request like that you may but you must go offline by 10 PM in order to get enough sleep for the next day okay."  
Me: "Okay I will do that I believe that is fair enough for me."  
Andrew: "Good now Elisa it is past your bedtime isn't it?"

Chapter 24

My answer to Andrew's question

Me: "Yes, I didn't mean to stay up it's just that the paper was getting me equally frustrated and I couldn't think of anything to write right away after that I had writer's block it's not easy to write a paper when you have a lot on your mind at the moment I feel like I need to do something else to keep my mind occupied each and everyday that I can I hope that I am forgiven for this Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it all is forgiven you didn't do anything wrong you have a lot of things running through your mind that's understandable it's bound to happen to anyone."

Me: "Is it okay if I do my homework after I pray Andrew I need you to tell me honestly if it is okay?"

Andrew: "That's fine just as long as you do all of it though that includes the paper that you stopped working on yesterday I don't want you to fall behind in your classes okay Elisa."

Me: "Andrew how am I going to fall behind in my classes when a lot of the work is online anyhow."

Andrew: "What I mean Elisa Cristine is the stuff that isn't online work such as your paper and other stuff that should be done right now don't you think I mean we did have an agreement that you would do most if not all of your homework today correct?"

Me: "I did most of an online assignment now I am going to do the paper."

Andrew: "Did you finish your paper Elisa I am just curious of course it's just a question of course."

Me: "Yes, I finished the paper finally thank you for asking all I have to is print it out."

Chapter 25

An angelic get together

Adam: "Andrew, what's the matter?"

Andrew: "Oh Adam I don't know where to begin?"

Adam: "What's wrong it's not Elisa is it?"

Andrew: "Yes, I'm really worried about her."

Adam: "Andrew, I don't blame you for being worried about her."

Andrew: "Thanks Adam for understanding I can't help but be concerned for her."

Adam: "I know you're concerned it's going to be okay I think she will just do this part of her homework while she has the moment to do it and then she'll get ready for bed early tonight so she can get some decent sleep tonight I mean that also I really do right here right now."

Andrew: "I know Adam I guess she has a lot on her mind huh with homework becoming an occurrence in the house it's no wonder she's tired most of the time I can understand that now."

Tess: "Babies, you must understand that the life of a college student isn't all fun and games."

Sam: "What Tess means is Elisa's going to have a struggle every now and again and will need help."

Casey: "Are Andrew, Adam, and I assigned to her Tess and Sam?"

Tess: "Yes, Casey you three are assigned to her and I suggest that you get her in bed."

Sam: "I would suggest that you do it now so she can sleep and get the rest of her homework done."

Andrew: "I'll go over there are remind her to shut down her computer so she can go to sleep and not worry about the homework until later today and then she can have her birthday off right?"

Chapter 26

Andrew comes to remind me

Andrew: "Elisa, it's bedtime sweetheart you have one more day of homework before your birthday now I know that you want to do it tonight in the appropriate order right?"  
Me: "Yes, Andrew but I didn't get the books out just the notebook because I have to get my second article for my major ready also."

Andrew: "Elisa, you need to get your books out so you can do your work darling it's important and vital don't you see?"  
Me: "Yes, I'll get them out as soon as I can I promise you that I will."

Andrew: "I see that you got them out now please shut down your computer."

Me: "Okay, but let me save this first that way it gets saved properly Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, I'd like to know why you like to be called "Elly" can you could you please tell me."

Me: "It's a nickname that I've had for awhile Andrew it's hard to explain that's all."

Andrew: "Oh, I see you sometimes like to go by that nickname is that right?"

Me: "Yeah, but that is few and far between that I use my nickname on anything."

Andrew: "How come you haven't done any of your homework yet Elisa?"

Me: "I'll do it in a bit I just want to relax for a bit before starting it please."

Andrew: "Elisa, I suggest that you do at least a little bit of your homework before you eat dinner."

Me: "Oh alright I'll get my second article for my major prepared and re-read my paper and ask my dad for his opinion on it then I'll do a bit of the Skilled Reader work from both sources."

Chapter 27

Homework rules given to me by Andrew

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like what I am about to say but doing homework does have its perks especially since you are in college now you have to stay focused on it always."

Me: "What rules must I follow in order to get everything done properly Andrew?"

Andrew: "A number of them Elisa I will give you at least five or more of them."

Me: "Could you list them for me please."

Andrew: "Sure, I'll do that for you but you must abide by them."

Me: "I will I promise I truly will abide by the rules that you give me."

Andrew: "Okay here they come and please don't think that they are too harsh."

Me: "I promise that I won't think that that they are too harsh they are for good reason."

Andrew: "First, all of your homework must be done during the day so you have more time at night to relax."

Second, you must pay close attention in class at all times that means no slacking off and no texting.

Third, always ask when a project is due and what materials are needed for the said project."

Finally, Go to bed earlier and get some decent sleep so you won't look like you haven't slept the next day."

Me: "Andrew those are the same rules that you gave to me at Metropolitan Skills Center."

Andrew: "It doesn't matter where it was Elisa they will remain the same until it is time for you to come home to heaven."

Me: "Oh I see you mean it's just four simple rules for me since I am still in the learning stages."

Chapter 28

Andrew's suggestion to me

Andrew: "Elisa, I suggest that you get back to work on your homework do you understand me?"

Me: "Andrew, try to understand how tough the work I deal with is right now I need to relax."

Andrew: "Elisa, your studies are important and essential now my dear please do your work after you pray."  
Me: "Okay, I will but I am going to need your help on most of it okay."  
Andrew: "I'm pleased at the way you made the comments during your first class now you must work on your portfolio during this weekend no slacking off on the project okay it's important for your grades in that class."

Me: "I'll work on it beginning today and I continue to do it tomorrow, Monday, Tuesday, and finish it Wednesday night for Thursday of course."

Andrew: "So you don't have a lot of homework this time but you have to still do the University Research and then you have to read the article in the back of your book and do some other work."

Me: "Only if I don't feel like this of course it's hard not to feel the way I feel if you know what I mean Andrew?"

Andrew: "I'm aware of that Elisa I'll be one of the many angels taking care of you tonight it's going to be something different it's hard for me to understand what you deal with on the inside but I will try to okay."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know that you were going to be assigned to me tonight cool!"

Chapter 29

Andrew explains why he is assigned to me

Andrew: "Elisa, I know you may already know this but the reason that I am assigned to you is because of your health issues and I know that you need more than one angel to be with you at all times."

Me: "That maybe true Andrew however I don't know what else I am supposed to do right now?"

Andrew: "Get some rest I know what your monthly gift is doing to you it's draining you I've asked Monica and Mandy to help me with you tonight so you won't feel too bad okay I know you have a lot on your mind but relax it's going to be okay and let me tell you it's not going to be easy at first but you will do well in the end just continue to do the work the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I guess it's just got me really worn out now that I think about it."

Andrew: "Elisa, are you okay sweetheart something's bothering you and I'd like to know what it is though."

Me: "I guess I'm just wondering how I will do on my University Research and not to mention how I will do on my Group Project I mean it's a bit nerve-wracking if you know what I mean?"

Andrew: "All I can tell you Elisa is try to stay focused on what you need to get done for your group project and keep in contact with one of your group members so he can remind the others that they need to do their parts of the project because this project isn't solely you it's everyone working together as a team is that correct or am I mistaken?"

Me: "Andrew, you're not mistaken at all you are correct in so many ways."

Andrew: "Good, I'm glad to hear you say that Elisa I know that it's a bit unusual to have an angel of death assigned to you but God asked me to be assigned to you since you need help."

Chapter 30

An angelic meeting about me

Tess: "Okay, everyone settle down please I need to know how things are going on assignments lately?"  
Andrew: "Great so far one assignment has finished college and now I am working with another college student I'm sure you know her Tess."  
Tess: "I do baby I believe you are referring to Elisa aren't you baby?"  
Andrew: "Yes, Adam, Casey, Monica, Mandy, and I have all been assigned to her and she's not too happy about a lot of things she wants to do something but is unsure of what it is but we've told her that she must stay focused on her goals and she has every intention on doing so also she said something about getting married sometime in June this year I was wondering could Monica and I go to our "Wee Assignment's" Wedding Please!"

Sam: "That we will have to see on but as of right now you maybe able to."  
Adam: "Andrew, I'll go with you as well as Henry since we were there for her birth."

Andrew: "That's fine Adam that makes perfect sense actually and it also makes helps greatly."

Monica: "Andrew, I can't believe our "Wee Assignment" is going to be a married woman soon."

Andrew: "Monica, I know what you mean it is something that is so shocking isn't it though?"  
Monica: "Aye, that it is Andrew who would have thought Elisa our "Wee Assignment" would ever get married?"

Tess: "She is truly blessed by the father Andrew and Monica also she has wanted to get married since she was 24 yrs. old or even older than that now that she's 31 she wants to get married and have the next chapter in her life begin with new challenges that await for her now."

Chapter 31

On assignment

Andrew: "Elisa, it's time for you to shut down the computer and get ready for bed please!"

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will I know that I have a lot of work ahead of me anyhow I may need help."

Andrew: "Adam, Monica, and I will do what we can to help you out but you must get some sleep."

Me: "I guess I won't get married until next year but hopefully you all will be able to make it."

Adam: "Elisa, we will certainly try to there are no guarantees that we will though but we will try."

Me: "I understand that you are busy don't worry about it's hard for me to deal with so much all this all at once."

Andrew: "We'll see what happens hmm?"

Me: "Thanks Andrew I guess I have a lot of things on my mind."  
Monica: "Elisa, we are here to help you trough this tough time."

Me: "Monica, why do you and Andrew call me your "Wee Assignment?"

Andrew: "Well, there are many reasons for that Elisa one of them is in God's eyes you are his "little girl" or "wee one."

Monica: "Andrew's right Elisa you are God's "little girl" or "wee one" and he loves you unconditionally."

Adam: "Elisa Andrew and Monica are correct about that even though you may not realize it you are God's "little girl" or "wee one" and will remain so for along time to come for sure darling."

Chapter 32

An angel's point of view

Hello everyone my name is: Andrew and I'm here to tell about this book that Adam's, Monica's, and my assignment her name is: Elisa Cristine De La Torre and she is 31 yrs. old she's a published author however, she has a lot of work ahead of her even though she may not want to mention too much in this book since it's about angels remember what you read in the Bible is only part of what you actually experience in real life everyone experiences an angel or two in his/her life from the time that they are born until the time that they die which is what God determines.

There have been moments in Elisa's life where she has had her share of angelic experiences.

She has asked me to talk in this chapter because she didn't want to put too many conversations in this book although it's fun to have the conversations in the book it makes it seem more interesting in many ways who would have thought that many people would consider so much all at once.

Although I could reveal these said experiences to you right now I would rather not because it will be along list of things that I'd have to explain but anyhow as I was saying each of us has a purpose for being assigned to a specific individual at his/her time of need Elisa's always in need of us because of her health issues same with most of her family members and friends of course.

Although I will not disclose certain things due to the fact that they are confidential and will remain so.

As I have told you in the beginning of this chapter I don't like to disclose privileged information about my assignments in particular Elisa is the one keying my words here in this chapter now.

Chapter 33

Andrew and I walk and talk Part 01

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it sweetheart what's wrong?"

Me: "Oh, Andrew I'm unsure as to what is going on with my dad's health."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that isn't for you to worry about let God handle it."

Me: "I will whose going to be observing my dad tonight because I know he's going to need an angel as much as I do."

Andrew: "As far as I know there are several on call if needed Adam will come by and check in on him."

Me: "Oh good I guess I have a lot on my mind and I don't know why that is at the moment I feel like I have failed myself and God but I am just clearly stressed out at the moment that's all."

Andrew: "Elisa, you've made mistakes yes but you have not failed God he loves you for who you are you're his precious child you're his "wee one" as Monica would put it you have a lot of stress that happens to all of us not many people notice how hard it can be to have more than one disability and it is hard for you I can tell that you struggle daily with this it's understandable."

Me: "Andrew, I'd like to know how you know that about me I am just curious of course that's all."

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what an angel is?"

Me: "Yes, a messenger from God sent down to earth to deliver a message of his love."

Andrew: "Very Good Elisa because this is what Adam, Henry, Mandy, Monica, and I are we're God's Angels we all get assigned to different locations sometimes we get assigned here though."

Chapter 34

Andrew and I walk and talk Part 02

Me: "It just seems unfair that I can't really help him as much as I would like to help him."

Andrew: "Elisa, how many times a day do you sit and pray for not only yourself but for your family?"

Me: "I pray daily Andrew why do you ask me that question?"  
Andrew: "Maybe you should do it more often sometimes I hear you but sometimes I don't it's like I have to coax the words out of you at times I know that it's hard for you but be strong."

Me: "Am I making a mistake by keeping quiet please let me know I mean I get so lost during prayer that I don't know where to start and where to stop if you know what I mean Andrew?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I understand how that must feel you've never really prayed in Spanish as often as you have in English so that is what is kind of hard to decipher and it's understandable I know that feeling."

Me: "Yes, but how can you tell that I tend to struggle when I am praying in Spanish?"

Andrew: "That's easy Elisa you aren't sure which order the prayers will be said or how they will be said so you tend to get the words confused which can happen to anyone who hasn't prayed in Spanish before."

Me: "So true Andrew I guess I wasn't aware of it until the nights that I started praying in Spanish it just felt weird to me in someway I mean I didn't know what to expect of course it may seem strange at times I sometimes feel either you or Adam beside me when I am praying why is that?"

Chapter 35

Andrew and I walk and talk Part 03

Me: "I know Andrew I'm still in a bit of pain right now but it's not as bad as last night thank God."

Andrew: "I know and I'm glad that it's not as bad as last night I couldn't help it my heart broke for you since you were in a lot of pain I didn't know how to help you thank goodness Adam was with me and he helped me out with any questions that I may have had at the moment I know you're still hurting but it will be okay Elisa you're a strong young woman and you can do so many things all you have to do is trust in God when you feel the pain is too much for u to take."

Me: "Andrew, how could you tell that I was in pain last night what gave it away I am just wondering?"

Andrew: "Elisa, the tears that started coming out of your eyes was an indicator that you were in pain plus the fact that you had trouble sleeping most of the night so when you did finally go to sleep Henry wanted to wake you up but I told him he'd better not or he'd never hear the end of it."

Me: "Thanks for telling him that because I wasn't in the mood to be disturbed I couldn't take it anymore I really couldn't Adam seemed to wake up though probably concerned about me more or less."

Andrew: "Yes, but I told him "Adam, she'll be okay I'm here with her you observe her father."

Me: "Thanks, for telling him that I didn't want to seem like a crybaby all night long Andrew."

Chapter 36

Andrew and Adam talk

Andrew: "Adam, I don't know what to say right now Elisa's been in a lot of pain as of late and I don't really understand what to do to help her out do you have any suggestions for me at the moment."

Adam: "Andrew, what you have been doing by taking care of her is a great start and by asking her if she is okay is what I would have done in the first place other than that you know what you must do I don't need to remind of what it is that you need to do you already know from the experience that you gained as an angel of death that should be enough to help anyone out helping Elisa is a bit tricky I will say but you are doing everything right and it's worth it because she knows anytime that she cries she'll have an angel or two to help her through the pain sometimes she may not see us but she'll be able to hear us and know that we are there for her always when it comes to her health however don't let her worry too much about it but hold her hand while she sleeps."

Andrew: "You mean like I was doing last night when you called me urgently and said you needed my help I didn't know if she was having a seizure or what it was you didn't tell me until I got here what was going on when you finally did tell me I figured that she was going to have a rough night of sleep so I told you to stay with her father while I stayed with her to make her feel comfortable."

Adam: "Yes, Andrew that is exactly what I am talking about right there."

Chapter 37

The talk between Andrew and Adam continues

Andrew: "I did tell you that so you wouldn't freak out about Elisa and worry about her father."

Adam: "I told you that Henry was with Elisa because he thought that he would be able to calm her down."

Andrew: "I told Henry not to worry that I would take care of her and that he should get some sleep."

Adam: "I know he told me this morning that he had another assignment that if Elisa woke up in pain to let him know but I didn't tell him I told you instead did I do a bad thing by not telling him Andrew?"  
Andrew: "No, you figured since I was the one here with you and he wasn't that I had a right to know."

Adam: "I know I asked Tess if it was okay for us to stay an extra two weeks and she is fine with it."

Andrew: "I don't see anything wrong with that hopefully The Father is the one who Okayed it of course."

Adam: "I just got word from Tess that he did indeed okay our extra time here with Elisa and Hector."

Andrew: "Oh, okay good now how are we going to tell them lol?"  
Adam: "Um, maybe when they are asleep we will mention it to them haha!"

Andrew: "I think one of us needs to get Elisa into bed as soon as possible huh Adam."

Chapter 38

Andrew answers Adam's question

Andrew: "Why don't you do it and I will go ahead and kneel beside her bed tonight."

Adam: "Okay, I've already told her to get ready for bed and she said "Okay, Adam I will."

Andrew: "Good, I'll be beside her bed to make sure she did what you asked her to do right now."

Adam: "Andrew, since I won't be there until the morning let Elisa know that she must get some sleep."  
Andrew: "I've just told her and she said, "I'm coming Andrew clearly nervous about a re-test and a couple of other tests today during her second class who can blame the poor girl she has every right to be nervous."

Adam: "I see well help her to understand that she will be fine and that things will go well for her."

Andrew: "This Tuesday she only has to go to ELAC for one class her Reading 20 her other class her PE 726 class isn't going to meet until at the gym of ELAC (East Los Angeles College) for the last day/pot luck and turn in the final for that class Elisa's ready for that one of course and she can't wait until both finals are over once and for all lol."

Adam: "I know she seems so stressed lately the poor dear."

Andrew: "I know what you mean she needs to relax now that it is getting close to the end of the spring semester thank the father oh by the way I meant to tell you that the day she turns in her first final is on Thursday morning but not in the classroom at the gym of course."

Adam: "Her second final is on the 29th I can't believe she's going to be so exhausted from it."

Andrew: "I know Adam but she will be and not only that but she'll have to pay summer fees."

Chapter 39

More conversation between Andrew and Adam

Adam: "What do you mean Andrew what class fees?"

Andrew: "Adam, since she's going to be taking a Math Class she's going to have to pay the fees for it."

Adam: "Oh, that's what you mean I didn't know what you meant but now I do thank you for explaining it to me Andrew."

Andrew: "Anytime Adam I am a bit worried about Elisa right now though something tells me she isn't really focused on a lot of things right now she's been out of it lately I don't know why she's acting this way though."

Adam: "I'm guessing it's stress mainly Andrew I mean what else could it be right?"  
Andrew: "True, I mean she doesn't usually stay quiet for very long unless she's obviously stressed."

Adam: "I know she's had a lot of stuff running through her mind such as how is she going to finish her two classes knowing that she is afraid that she may have to repeat one of them."

Andrew: "It's very doubtful though Adam the way she seems right now is calm but that could be because she's trying not to let others see what is happening inside of her right now she's really scared."

Adam: "Scared of what Andrew?"

Andrew: "Well, scared of the fact that she feels like many people will look at her kind of strangely."

Adam: "Meaning that they'll say mean things to her etc."

Chapter 40

The conversation between Andrew and Adam continues

Andrew: "Exactly, Adam that is what I am talking about and she doesn't need that now does she?"

Adam: "No, she doesn't she needs to be respected for who she is inside and outside also it's hard for her to deal with so much all at once because of the way that things tend to happen huh Andrew?"

Andrew: "Yes, Adam apparently so I'm uncertain as to how this continues to happen and why it does?"

Adam: "I can't really say but it's something that tends to happen every single time that she wants to do something that she wishes that there was something that she could do to make herself seem somewhat perfect when she knows that she's not."

Andrew: "Adam, how many times have you and I told that to our assignments in the past?"

Adam: "Countless times that I can recall why do you ask Andrew besides the fact that you are curious."

Andrew: "I was just wondering because Elisa is feeling like she's a failure because of her struggles when I tell that she's not she tends to say this to me "Then why do I feel so bad Andrew?"

Adam: "It's like this Andrew Elisa's always struggled with comprehension (understanding) when it comes to reading something that is new to her she's scared that failure will follow her everywhere."

Andrew: "I didn't know that Adam I wished that Tess hadn't of left out that information."

Chapter 41

Andrew and Tess talk Part 01

Andrew: "Tess, why didn't you mention that Elisa didn't just have a physical disability but a mental one also?"

Tess: "Did I forget to mention that I apologize Angelboy I didn't realize that I had I'm glad that you came to me when you did though Andrew I have something to show you that may help you to understand Elisa's disabilities a bit better I would like you to meet a friend of mine who was also assisting Adam, Henry, and I with Elisa the day that she was born this is Rochelle she's an angel in the medical department of Heaven she'll be able to give you a better idea of what is going on with Elisa and how you, Adam, and the others should approach it whether it be with caution or just the way you have been approaching it with concern and love for this precious child but I'll let you two talk after we are finished talking I'd like to know how Elisa is doing now?"  
Andrew: "I'm not going to lie to you Tess she's under a lot of stress and it's mainly due to finals."

Tess: "Oh dear do you want me to send someone to be there to help her out through this stressful moment?"

Andrew: "No, it's okay Tess Adam and I have everything under control of course if we need assistance we won't hesitate to ask you to send us someone to help us out because we know that the father will be more than glad to do just that won't he?"

Tess: "Yes, baby he will and he'd be glad to do it for Elisa's sake."

Andrew: "Thanks, Tess you're the best you know that I'm glad to call you my friend."

Chapter 42

Andrew and Tess talk Part 02

Andrew: "Tess, don't be silly why would I forget that it doesn't make any logical sense for me to forget that."

Tess: "Good, I'm glad to hear that baby I know that you're worried about Elisa and as I said in the first part you'll talk to Rochelle soon I've just asked her to stay outside so we could continue our discussion."  
Andrew: "You didn't want to bring her in unless it was absolutely necessary right Tess?"

Tess: "That's right baby I don't bring other angels in on a case unless the case needs immediate attention."

Andrew: "Such as the one that Adam and I are working on right it seems to need immediate attention."

Tess: "Exactly baby but that is because Elisa is not doing well healthwise and Rochelle knows how to help her with her situation at the moment I will pop in on occasion to check in on her of course."

Andrew: "How many parts are you and I going to have our conversation in?"

Tess: "3 baby is that okay with you but in our third half of the conversation I will bring in Rochelle okay."

Andrew: "Great I finally get to meet her she sounds like a kind angel from what I have heard."

Chapter 43

Andrew and Tess talk Part 03 but there's an added twist a new character is introduced

Tess: "She's very kind, sweet, loving, and from what I've heard does her job extremely well."

Andrew: "So when do I finally get to meet her Tess I'm just wondering of course that's all."  
Tess: "Let me go and get her I'll be right back baby I promise you that."

Andrew: "Okay, I'll be waiting here."  
Five minutes later

Tess: "Andrew, are you still here Angelboy I want you to meet Rochelle remember I told you about her."

Andrew: "I'm right here Tess Adam just called me and where is she I can't really see her."

Rochelle: "Here I am Andrew I'm the angel that helped Adam, Henry, and Tess with Elisa when they were assigned to her from the time of her birth up until recently how's she doing Andrew be honest?"

Andrew: "She's had pain off and on mostly and I've been the one near her bed because of it I didn't know you had the medical information on Elisa that helps both Adam and I greatly we may need your assistance at some point if that is okay with you Rochelle?"

Rochelle: "I haven't seen Elisa since her birth so it would be an honor Andrew."  
Tess: "So Andrew when do you think you, Monica, and Adam will be working together again?"  
Andrew: "Most likely tonight why do you ask Tess?"  
Tess: "I want to test Rochelle and see what she remembers what to do?"

Andrew: "Awww… let me ask Adam and Monica if it is okay first though."

Chapter 44

Andrew and Rochelle walk and talk Part 01

Andrew: "So Rochelle what's it like to be an angel in the medical part of Heaven."

Rochelle: "Well, it's tough for many angels who have to go on various assignments with people who have medical conditions such as seizures and other conditions that are life-threatening."

Andrew: "So you've worked with Elisa before huh Tess told me about that earlier what was it like?"

Rochelle: "Elisa, is quite a unique person in order to understand what she deals with you have to have some sort of training in taking care of her she really almost died many times during her life."

Andrew: "It's okay if you don't want to tell me Rochelle I understand that it is hard for you."

Rochelle: "No, I want to tell you in case you ever encounter her having a seizure or a migraine you'll know what to do when it comes time to help her out."  
Andrew: "How do I help her though she's not that hard to help?"  
Rochelle: "What you've been doing on assignment with is the first step."

Andrew: "Why does Tess want us to work together then I'm curious is all."  
Rochelle: "So that we can learn from one another Andrew see I maybe in the medical portion of Heaven but I know nothing about what happens after a person's spirit transitions to heaven stuff like that."

Andrew: "That's where Adam and I come in we help those spirits make the transition from one life to the other."

Chapter 45

Andrew and Rochelle walk and talk Part 02

Andrew: "You're correct Rochelle it's tough for us because most of our assignments don't want to go home or transition to heaven right away but when it is their time they must not argue with the father."

Rochelle: "Andrew, I know that Adam has mentioned that to me in the past I'd like to see how you all take care of Elisa tonight and see what I can do to help in some sort of way if any possible."

Andrew: "Rochelle, you'd be a great help to our team tonight I mean Elisa's just not feeling the greatest because her stomach is hurting her and it's gotten to a point where she can't handle the pain anymore it's had Adam and I in tears asking the father for his guidance and help."

Rochelle: "This is the one reason that you need me there with you all I could help you all to take care of Elisa I'd keep an eye on her and make sure she's sleeping comfortably and if she's having trouble sleeping I can suggest something for her to do so she can sleep comfortably."

Andrew: "Such as what Rochelle?"

Rochelle: "Well, I could ask her where the pain is and try to do a few tests to determine why the pain is there?"

Andrew: "Are you saying you'd do some sort of procedure on Elisa Rochelle?"

Rochelle: "No, not anything like that I'd have her think of other things and not focus on the pain."

Andrew: "I've tried that and it didn't work Adam has tried that also and it didn't work for him."

Chapter 46

Andrew and Rochelle walk and talk Part 03

Rochelle: "Let me give it a try I'm sure it will work this time with you two assisting me."

Andrew: "Let me get this straight you want to try what Adam and I have tried with Elisa tonight and you would like for Adam and I to assist you while you are doing this is that right?"

Rochelle: "Yes, Andrew I'd like for you and Adam to assist me tonight while I am trying this with Elisa please!"

Andrew: "U have yourself a couple of assistants Rochelle but we'd better let Tess know first though okay."

Rochelle: "Sounds good to me Andrew I don't need her after us after all she's head of our angel operation but she gets the information for the assignments from the father first let's see what he tells her and what she will tell us in the process of it all it's not going to be easy but we have to do it."

Andrew: "I know the feeling nothing is ever easy for anyone of us angels and it just gets harder everytime."

Rochelle: "We've got a challenge on our hands here Andrew can you, Adam, I handle it though?"

Andrew: "I believe that we can handle it I believe that we can handle pretty much anything that the father gives us on each assignment I mean as angels we can't and shouldn't let our guards down."

Rochelle: "That's one thing that I had to learn the hard way and I'll never forget the day that Tess took me aside this was when she, Adam, Henry, and I were first assigned to Elisa."

Chapter 47

Another angels meeting

Tess: "Okay, everyone I've been seeing a lot of progress on assignments lately and the father and I are pleased by the work that Casey, Mandy, and Henry you have tonight off Andrew, Adam, Monica, and Rochelle you will be assigned to someone tonight who it will be is yet to be determined."

Henry: "Tess, I know you gave Casey, Mandy, and I the night off but was that your decision or did you discuss it with the father also."  
Tess: "Henry, you know better I discussed it with the father and he determined you, Casey, and Mandy deserve sometime to rest and relax."

Mandy: "Thank you Tess I needed a break the assignments have been getting rough lately."

Casey: "So who's assigned to Elisa tonight then Tess?"

Tess: "Adam, Andrew, and Rochelle are Casey are you okay with that?"  
Casey: "Oh I am fine with that Tess I was just wondering of course that's all."

Tess: "Casey, you seem a bit out of it are you okay baby what's wrong darling?"

Casey: "Oh I guess just a bit worried about other things that's all Tess nothing big."

Tess: "Are you missing being assigned to Elisa is that it Casey please let me know."

Casey: "Yes a bit but I understand that she must get used to having different angels assigned to her."

Tess: "Tell you what Casey why don't you help Adam and Andrew tonight with Elisa that would help."

Chapter 48

Adam, Andrew, and Casey walk and talk…

Adam: "I can't believe we're working together tonight huh?"

Andrew: "Yes, but we have to be aware of how Elisa is feeling tonight don't forget that."

Casey: "I think it's time for Elisa to stop her project and get ready for bed what do you two think?"

Adam: "I couldn't agree with you more Casey."

Andrew: "I have to agree with Adam Casey as you are correct."

Casey: "I know and tonight I am not with y'all I miss it already."

Adam: "Casey, that's how it goes sometimes we get assigned to people who we don't know well do you know who your assignment is tonight?"  
Casey: "I believe her name is: Annie she seems to be very sweet."

Andrew: "I've been assigned to her in the past and she's very sweet and wise."

Adam: "From what Elisa has told me Annie suffers from depression and will express that."

Casey: "Yeah that's what Gloria told me when we got assigned to her that her name is: Annie Goen I believe does that name ring a bell Andrew?"

Andrew: "Annie Goen yes it does I was there for her birth but she won't remember that."

Casey: "I think I was with you or had you already transferred to be with Tess and Monica by then?"

Andrew: "I think that was our last case before I transferred to be with Tess and Monica."  
Adam: "Andrew's helping Henry and I tonight which I don't really mind."

Casey: "I'll help y'all tomorrow night God's willing of course I'm sure Elisa misses me."

Chapter 49

Another angels meeting

Tess: "Okay, angel babies I am pleased at the way that things are going on assignments Andrew how are things with Elisa I've noticed a lot of notes that had something concerning her is it baby?"

Andrew: "I don't know how to help her Tess she's always either bored or depressed and every time I think of something for her to do she's either already done it or has no interest in doing it what should I do?"

Monica: "Andrew, have you expressed this to the "wee one" and told her your feelings about it."

Andrew: "I may do that thanks Monica that may just help me anymore suggestions before I go back on assignment?"

Mandy: "Andrew, just be gentle with her and calmly explain to her that you are concerned about her."

Ruth: "If you need help feel free to call me and I will be there for you Andrew."

Casey: "Andrew, you have to trust what God has given is a mission that many angels would loved to have taken trust me I've taken it many times and now you have to help someone out it's not an easy job by any means I can see that but hang in there you'll do great regardless."

Andrew: "Thanks, I'd better get back to Los Angeles and my assignment Adam and Henry are with her that's why they aren't here at the meeting today so you are aware of that of course."

Tess: "Baby, it's going to be okay hang onto your faith and trust in the Father every step of the way."

Andrew: "Thanks for understanding Tess you're a great supervisor and friend thanks."

Chapter 50

Andrew explains his concerns to me

Andrew: "Elisa, before you say anything just hear me out."  
Me: "What's wrong Andrew what's the matter I don't know what happened?"

Andrew: "Well, I've noticed that you've been quiet lately and that is why I'm been concerned about you so I need to know what is bothering you right now please tell me."

Me: "I guess I just have a lot of things on my mind that's about it I don't know what they are."

Andrew: "Elisa, are you okay sweetheart you can tell me I won't mention anything to anyone else."

Me: "I don't know how to describe it Andrew but I have my moments of depression I'm sure I've told you that before though but other than that I am just a bit nervous about the next semester of college that's about all that I can think of right now I mean will I do well?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first of all you will do fine and secondly you have faith in your heavenly father so let him help you to make it through this next semester and maybe your aunt is right take a break from the computer every now and again and stay focused on your work that will get your further in this life who knows what God has in plan for you only he does and he'll reveal it in his time."

Me: "Oh I see I have to be patient is that what you are saying Andrew is that the whole situation?"  
Andrew: "Yes, pretty much Elisa you can't expect a miracle right away do you understand that?"

Me: "I know it's not all that easy for me to figure out what I should do next and so forth."

Chapter 51

Andrew continues his explanation of why he is concerned about me

Andrew: "Elisa, I know it's difficult but you will make it through in so many ways."

Me: "Andrew, I wonder if I am making the right choice at the moment I mean I know that I have asked you this in the past but I don't know am I cut out to teach Special Education or should I do something else?"

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you do what you feel is right for you don't let others tell you anything different the only little problem you have is your temper which you are trying to control I know it's difficult because of the way that things must be done but you will make it and it's not going to be easy by any means I can see how you feel like your struggles will get the best of you but don't allow them to because God's plan for you is something that he wants you to be apart of it and it's something that he has set into motion since you were born."

Me: "How do you know you weren't assigned to me when I was born were you Andrew?"

Andrew: "No, I wasn't but I had heard Adam and Henry constantly mention your name so I wanted to find out about you that's when I got assigned to your elementary school that fateful day."

Me: "Wait a minute was this after my ex-friend of 19 years moved from Panama to the United States."

Andrew: "That would be the day alright I remember that I saw you two hiding somewhere but couldn't find you and Adam said he knew where you two were and we scooped you two up out of the spaceship in the play area and told you two that it was time for you two to go back to class."

Chapter 52

The conversation between Andrew and I continues

Me: "We must have been pretty upset with you and Adam huh?"

Andrew: "Yes, you two were but you knew we were doing it for a good reason."

Me: "Andrew do you recall riding home on the bus with me the day that my ex-friend had a seizure?"

Andrew: "Oh yes you were quite upset but I told you this "Elisa, all you can do is pray for her and hope that she gets well soon then when you had one Adam did the same thing with her."

Me: "I hardly recall them anymore I guess I'm not meant to remember them and I don't remember her name either but what does it matter anyhow she really did do a lot of damage."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know you don't hold grudges and I know you've been hurt by a lot of people it's perfectly obvious on how things went when you two reconnected after the elementary school years she didn't make anything easy for you constantly wanting you on Skype and not letting you sleep no wonder Henry was so tough on you because of it all and when you did finally start college she couldn't accept that you wouldn't be available to stay on Skype with her it felt like she was being forgotten about but you had to do something to move on otherwise you were going to have constant headaches and then for her to put her 7th ex-boyfriend in the midst of your friendship is where it really began to sour big-time I mean she should've known that you were now a college student but no she continued to pressure to stay in calls until 12:00 or 1:00 am the last straw was the last conference call you were in with her where there was nothing but yelling."

Me: "Andrew, I feel like I did something wrong here but I know that I didn't it wasn't my fault that she was that way with me and insisted that I stay in the calls late at night you know."

Chapter 53

Andrew's advice to me

Andrew: "Elisa, what you did was the wisest thing for your health you weren't the one at fault here she was she was the one who got her 7th ex-boyfriend involved and shouldn't have and then forced you to become friends again with someone else that you didn't want to become friends with."

Me: "You mean you were watching the whole time and I wasn't even aware of it Andrew?"

Andrew: "I was here that night that you ended the Skype call with her and that guy and I was also here when you deleted them from your lists seeing as they were causing you problems you decided to give Kels another chance and God's glad that you did he knew she was the one who defended you more than your so-called friend of 19 years she didn't care she just wanted a caregiver."  
Me: "How could you tell that Andrew I am just wondering that's all I am really curious now."  
Andrew: "The way you sounded when you chatted on Facebook with Monica and I was evident that you were clearly stressed and needed a hug from an angel or two and you wanted us to help you out."  
Me: "Thanks for being there after the death of Tony Whitfield that helped me to know that he wasn't truly gone that he would remain in my heart and that he would always be apart of the band."

Andrew: "Hey anytime God asked Monica and I where we'd like to be assigned to that night and we said Los Angeles California we have a friend/assignment that needs us right now father and he said okay."

Chapter 54

Andrew's advice to me continues

Me: "So that's how I ended up as your "wee assignment" huh?"

Andrew: "Yes, but there was so much more than that caused us to become assigned to you."

Me: "Do you have any advice for me since I start my second semester of school soon Andrew?"

Andrew: "My advice to you is this Elisa you do the best that you can and pay attention in class."

Me: "Okay anything else because I know that there's more to that come on Andrew what are you holding back from me?"

Andrew: "Oh and beginning this week you will go to bed earlier since you start on that Friday is that understood?"

Me: "Meaning no more late night chats for me Oh no!"

Andrew: "Elisa, you must stay focused on what they ask you to do."

Me: "What about what God asks me to do should I also stay focused on that as well."

Andrew: "Yes absolutely stay focused on what God asks you to do also because he is the one who will help along the road that you will travel to get to where you are going in this life and prepare a place for you when it is time for you to go home to the next life where there will not be anymore pain."

Me: "Andrew, I am aware of that I almost went home many times remember when I was younger and I would get really sick and Adam thought that I might die right there and Henry and Tess told him that they knew it wasn't my time to go yet but Adam kept holding me and making sure that I was okay and that nothing bad did happen to me he kept praying for me to get well and when I did I stayed well for awhile then I got sick again which concerned him.

Chapter 55

Andrew and I walk and talk Part 1

Andrew: "Elisa, I remember all of that I wasn't assigned to you at the time but I was told to observe you by God himself so that when I did become assigned to you you'd know it was me."

Me: "Wait was that you beside my bed on June 29th –June 30th 2011?"

Andrew: "Yes, I was there but I didn't want to tell you why I was there yet Monica was with me and Adam had urgently called us and said it was concerning you and he told us that he had called the others also but I had noticed Henry was right there already waiting for the others to arrive so that we could do the ring of heavenly light around your bed and you didn't even stir well maybe just for a bit but then you closed your eyes again and we all held hands and prayed for you to get well."

Me: "How bad was it that night Andrew?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you had a slight fever and then you stated that you felt shaky."

Me: "I don't know if it was because of the heat that I started to feel that way or what it was."  
Andrew: "We didn't know either but for all we knew we weren't about to give up on you."

Me: "Why were there 7 angels around me that night I didn't know why there were so many around me?"

Andrew: "Elisa, we didn't know if you were going to live to see the next day or not we had to have as many angels as possible around you to help you through what you were dealing with."

Me: "What did you think it was that I was dealing with Andrew be honest with me I want to know."

Andrew: "We figured that your seizures were being caused by stress that nearly took you."

Chapter 56

Andrew and I walk and talk Part 2

Me: "Oh yeah please don't remind me about her I still have nightmares about that."

Andrew: "How would like some help to forget those nightmares Elisa Adam, Monica, and I are willing to help you if you are willing to allow us to help you of course do you think you can do that?"

Me: "Yes, I most certainly can do that Andrew only if you 3 surround me with that light of love."

Andrew: "Did you have those nightmares again last night Elisa because it seemed like you woke up briefly and then went back to sleep again?"

Me: "Yes, Andrew I did but I didn't want to say anything about them I kept having them God help me to get rid of them please!"

Andrew: "Elisa, relax it's going to be okay you'll be fine sweetheart he knows that they frighten you."

Me: "Please don't let me have them tonight Andrew please I can't stand them anymore it's just not easy to block them out."

Andrew: "Elisa, let's get you in bed so you can get some rest so your day will be a great one."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I am finally tired enough to go to sleep please help me to relax enough to go to sleep tonight."

Andrew: "I will make sure that Adam, Monica, and I are around your bed tonight then Adam will have to be with your dad okay."  
Me: "I'm okay with that Andrew."

Chapter 57

Andrew and I walk and talk Part 3

Andrew: "Let me guess the nightmares are still "haunting" you huh?"

Me: "Yeah apparently so I wished that they would just go away and let me be Andrew."

Andrew: "Tell you what Adam, Monica, and I are here to help you out tonight and we'll keep you safe tonight also Henry said he'd make sure your dad's okay so we can take care of you easily."  
Me: "Thanks I guess I just need to get some decent sleep for once with no nightmares please God help me sleep tonight."

Andrew: "All you had to do was ask him and he'll help you through it Elisa it's going to be a challenge but with the faith that you have he'll definitely help you through it all tonight."

Me: "Let me guess it's past my bedtime huh?"

Andrew: "Yes, but we won't tell Adam and Monica anything about it okay."

Me: "You know they're going to find out eventually Andrew so I don't know why you don't want to tell them."

Andrew: "Let's just say because I know that they will tell Henry about it but if we don't mention it what will Henry have to prove that you went to bed late hmm?"

Me: "Excellent point Andrew now that you put it in that way it can't hurt can it?"

Andrew: "Okay bedtime Elisa let's get a move on it okay sweetheart."

Me: "Okay Andrew you got it no one will know that I was doing this right?"  
Andrew: "Right don't worry I'm good at keeping quiet on things like this Elisa."

Me: "I can't believe I'm almost done with this chapter wow!"

Chapter 58

The next angels meeting

Tess: "Okay, everyone settle down and let's hear the reports from the various assignments."

Andrew: "I'm still working with Elisa apparently she's having nightmares and doesn't understand why?"  
Ruth: "Andrew, would you like for me to observe her while you, Adam, and Monica take care of her?"

Tess: "Ruth, that's an excellent idea Andrew would you all be okay with Ruth observing you all?"  
Andrew: "Ruth, you are more than welcome to observe us just as long as you get Elisa used to having you around."

Ruth: "Actually Andrew I took care of her once or twice when she was attending Metropolitan Skills Center."

Andrew: "She hasn't seen you in awhile so it will be like meeting for the first time once again Ruth."

Tess: "Andrew, Ruth, I believe you know where you must go Monica and Adam are already waiting on you there and I am sure that they are going to make sure that the "Wee Assignment" gets in bed soon."

Ruth: "Yes, Tess we are headed there now and I know that Elisa will be in safe hands with the father and his angels there for her and her family."

Andrew: "I agree with you Ruth however if Elisa gets up in the middle of the night don't be surprised."

Chapter 59

Andrew and Ruth arrive in Los Angeles

Andrew: "Ruth, why didn't you tell me that you were here previously?"

Ruth: "Andrew, I didn't know that you were that curious about when I was here."

Andrew: "I'm not it's just that I never knew that you had once been assigned to Elisa."

Ruth: "I was with Adam, Henry, and Tess when she was still attending Metropolitan Skills Center."

Andrew: "Well Adam's been going to East Los Angeles College with her lately."

Ruth: "I've heard that you, Mandy, Monica, and Casey have also Andrew is that true?"

Andrew: "Yes, it is but that is because she has needed us especially right now she's not feeling all that great and she's still somewhat vulnerable at the moment her whole body hurts her at times."

Ruth: "Andrew, she's getting older but she doesn't want to admit to it and besides isn't she our assignment?"  
Andrew: "Yes, she is Ruth I'll introduce you to her soon and we'll have a lively conversation."

Ruth: "Okay, that sounds good to me I don't mind and also I heard that you, Adam, and Monica have been taking care of Elisa a lot lately is that true Andrew please tell me if it is or not?"

Andrew: "Yes, Ruth Adam, Monica, and I have been assigned to her as of late only because we are concerned about her and we want her to know that we're there to help her with whatever seems to be troubling her at the moment she seems to be in a lot of pain but for all we know it's something that I'm sure will be taken care of eventually after all she did make herself a doctor's appointment for tomorrow afternoon and hopefully whatever is causing her pain will stop soon."

Chapter 60

Andrew, Ruth, and I walk and talk Part 01

Andrew: "Hello, Elisa how are you feeling today?"

Me: "I wished that I could say better but that would be a lie."

Ruth: "Elisa do you remember me I was with you when you were attending Metropolitan Skills Center."

Me: "Ruth, how are you it's good to see you I haven't seen you in awhile how have you been?"

Ruth: "I'm doing great and you Elisa?"  
Me: "I think I am going to take a nap for awhile I am exhausted."

Andrew: "Ruth and I will be with you while you sleep so you're not alone."

Me: "I feel better now thanks Andrew and Ruth now that I rested for a good while."

Andrew: "Elisa, you're going to have to stop working on your project very soon if you intend on getting some decent sleep since you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon I don't want to hear an argument from you young lady do you hear me I mean it I don't want to hear that you didn't go to bed on time etc."

Ruth: "Andrew, don't be so hard on her she is clearly in a lot of pain at the moment and needs a lot of comfort that is what I am noticing anyhow how can you be so hard on her all she needs love and compassion can't you give her that at least."

Me: "Ruth, he's right you know I have not slept well lately."

Andrew: "Elisa, you've been sleeping off and on a lot I just notice more at night than any other time."

Me: "Andrew I know but what do you expect from me I mean I am not perfect at all."

Chapter 61

Andrew, Ruth, and I walk and talk Part 02

Ruth: "Elisa, I know he's right but honey you've got to learn that getting enough sleep is what is going to help you."

Andrew: "I'm inclined to agree with Ruth on this one she knows what she is talking about Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I know what she means also but sometimes I have a hard night of sleeping and it is hard to go back to sleep afterwards you know it's not my fault that my body is going through the changes that I can't stop."

Andrew: "Yes, I realize that Elisa you have shown a lot of effort in not stopping them I know you're still a bit worried about your dad and grandmother (his mom) but they've got angels assigned to them though they may not know them like you know yours it doesn't matter what does matter is that you know who yours are and you allow them to care for you like you're one of their own."

Ruth: "Elisa, although I'm not really assigned to you I came here last night because the father asked me to."

Me: "Ruth, I thought that you were assigned to me at one time."

Andrew: "Yes, she was before you entered ELAC (East Los Angeles College)."

Ruth: "I was assigned to you when you were a student at Metropolitan Skills Center it was the one day that Tess had another assignment and I was asked to go with Adam and Henry to help you through your day at school."

Me: "Andrew weren't you and your sister also assigned to me at some point during that time."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa Mandy and I were assigned to you at some point during that time."

Chapter 62

Andrew, Ruth, and I walk and talk Part 03

Andrew: "Elisa, I believe it is time for you to go to bed."

Ruth: "Andrew, be reasonable she will go when she is ready please don't rush her."

Me: "Thank you for backing me up Ruth although Andrew is correct I should be in bed."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa you may finish this chapter then it's time for bed do you hear me?"

Me: "I'm going right now I just needed sometime to finish this chapter and then I promise to go sleep."

Ruth: "It's okay sweetheart I won't be here to help Andrew but you'll have Monica and Mandy they'll be here to help him out with you tonight and tomorrow also but that's all I know thus far."

Andrew: "Elisa, we're a bit concerned about you what's wrong sweetheart talk to us please!"

Me: "Andrew, as I told you, Monica, and Mandy last night I was just in a lot of pain and I didn't want to deal with it anymore I pulled a muscle in my left shoulder so it hurt for awhile and I didn't know why?"

Ruth: "Isn't that why you went to the doctor's office today Elisa?"  
Andrew: "Who's being hard on her now Ruth come on give her a chance please."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I needed that I wished that I didn't have to take a muscle relaxer before going to bed."

Andrew: "Well that's what your doctor prescribed for you what can we do about it she also said hot or cold compress and to roll your shoulders back but other than that you should be fine.

Me: "I know but now I'm upset about something else Andrew I don't know what to do."

Chapter 63

Andrew asks me what's wrong?

Andrew: "What's wrong Elisa?"

Me: "My mom just got mad at me and I wanted to tell her where my class was and she just yelled at me."  
Andrew: "Oh sweetheart that's not right she shouldn't have done that to you I know it hurts but let her cool down."

Me: "Okay we talked and she calmed down a bit thank God I still hurt a bit though Andrew."

Andrew: "That's great to hear I'm sorry about your shoulder though but you're a strong young woman."

Me: "Yeah me too Andrew I wasn't expecting to hear those words out of my doctor's mouth."

Andrew: "I know sweetheart I know it's not fair is it but now you must be extra careful on when you lift your backpack in the vehicle you will have to bend your knees in order to do it properly."

Me: "Andrew, why do I feel so sad I mean it's not like I haven't done something wrong right?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong so you shouldn't be sad but I guess hearing that news about your shoulder can tend to make you sad I know that Monica and I were trying our best to bring you as much comfort as possible although I know you still want to cry don't it would hurt worse that way but let God do what he can now he knows what needs to be done."

Me: "Will you and Monica be going with me to my first day of the summer semester of ELAC (East Los Angeles College) tomorrow morning?"

Andrew: "Yes, we will be there for you and we'll be helping you to get adjusted to doing Mathematics again."

Chapter 64

Monica and I walk and talk Part 01

Monica: "Well, Hello Elisa how are you "Wee One."

Me: "I'm okay I guess Monica and you my friend?"

Monica: "Oh I'm doing great thank you for asking."  
Me: "I guess Andrew's already told you the news about my shoulder huh?"

Monica: "He has sweetheart I was trying not to cry when your doctor said that you pulled a muscle in that area I am sure it still hurts a "wee bit" hmm?"

Me: "Yeah, a little bit but I am sure that I will be okay because God knows what he is doing."

Monica: "Aye that he does love that he does and he also knows you will always ask him for guidance."

Me: "I know Monica I just wished that I didn't do so much damage to my body during my younger years."

Monica: "Wee One we all go through that even Andrew and I have dealt with others who were either in your situation or somewhat similar."

Me: "I didn't know that Monica I really didn't I mean how was I supposed to know right?"

Monica: "Elisa, it's okay that you didn't know we all go through a lot especially those that have to take care of you it's not as easy as it looks but each and every step that you take God takes a step with you and when your road gets rough he'll help you find a new path to follow he'll give you the tools that you need when you need them all you have to do is ask him for them and he'll be glad to help you through this tough time everyday of your life is a moment to treasure so treasure them every chance that you can because who knows what will happen he does."

Chapter 65

Monica asks me why am I so quiet?

Monica: "Elisa, why are you so quiet tonight?"

Me: "I'm quiet because I pulled a muscle in my left shoulder and I don't know what to do now?"

Monica: "That's why Adam, Andrew, and I are here with you "Wee One" we want to make sure that you are okay and we want to help you feel like yourself again I know it's going to be a rough road but it will be something that must be dealt with in each and everyway now relax you're going to be fine sweetheart God has something planned and he wants you to be apart of it."

Me: "I don't understand why I have to deal with this now Monica it's so unfair."  
Monica: "Elisa, all you can do is accept what you must deal with this now but always know that God is with you every step of the way there and he'll hold your hand through it all during this time."  
Me: "Monica, I know but I can't help it anymore I am tired of it all the pain is too much at times I don't know what to do anymore."

Monica: "Elisa, all you can do darlin' is give it to God and let him help you the best that he can because he will know exactly what to do in this situation that's how he is he's more than just your father he's also your friend someone you can confide in when times are tough and you feel like you can't do a lot all at once."

Me: "Does God know about my pulled left shoulder muscle?"

Monica: "Yes, he does why do you think he sent Adam, Andrew and I to you tonight?"

Me: "I'm guessing it's to take care of me because of the pulled shoulder muscle am I right?"

Chapter 66

A new conversation with the Angels

Me: "Hey Andrew I have a question for you?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa what's your question for me?"

Me: "Were you and Monica with me today at my doctor's appointment?"

Andrew: "Yes, we were but you were the only one that noticed us no one else did why?"

Me: "I was just curious who else was there besides you two I'm just wondering of course?"

Adam: "I was there also I was the one holding onto your right shoulder to make sure you weren't off balance."

Monica: "Elisa, sweetheart we know that you don't like having a pulled muscle in your left shoulder and that it was a bit of a shock to you when you found out that is what it was but what caused it?"

Me: "Monica, it was probably the way that I was lifting my backpack to put it into and take it out of the truck whenever my mom or dad took me to school."

Andrew: "May I suggest something Elisa try bending your knees when you lift something like that it will help and not hurt also if you need help just say so and we'll see what we can do to help you out."

Me: "Do you mean to go into somewhat of a squatting position and bring it slowly."  
Andrew: "If you must then yes that is what I mean but do it very slowly so you don't hurt yourself further."

Monica: "Wee one don't you think you ought to get ready for bed I mean you have school in the morning don't you?"

Chapter 67

The conversation continues

Adam: "Monica's right Elisa you do have school in the morning and afterwards you come home shower, eat, and get ready for the gig that night and then come home change clothes and go to sleep."

Me: "Assuming that I don't end up with homework on my first Friday of the Summer Session."

Andrew: "If you do you have plenty of time to do it in Elisa your professor will have to understand that you do other things outside of school also so if anything you'll be fine."

Monica: "Wee One look at it this way the 3 of us will be going with you tomorrow morning and night so you'll be able to have a great time at school and at the gig so you know God extended our stay with you."  
Me: "Well, get this I ended up getting homework this weekend and it doesn't need to be turned in until next week Friday when the class meets again except this time it'll be in AA-6 I actually like the class Adam, Andrew, and Monica although the work is a bit of a challenge it's not like I can't handle it because I know that I can handle each time I learn something new it begins to sink into my brain but wow was day 1 a big-time challenge for me."

Adam: "Elisa, I liked the way that you did most of the Math Problems from memory I thought that I would not see that although I noticed that you didn't have any questions this time why is that?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you did extremely well I am so surprised that you could remember so many equations by memory today in fact Monica was taking notes so were Adam and I we saw a lot of hardwork in that class it's hard to believe how hard the work can be but you'll make it through."

Chapter 68

How not to upset your angels

First don't argue with them this will set them off.

Second show them that you are willing to do what they tell you.

Lastly listen to their advice and let them know that you will do as you are told.

You see when you have had angels surround you for most of you lifetime it means that they know what they need to know on a need to know basis because God told them what they need to know about you the rest they learn by working with you when it comes to complicated situations.

Such as schoolwork or on the job training stuff that you don't really know at the moment and wished that you did know it sometimes it can be a bit of a struggle for your angels but they will do what they can to help you through the rough times especially the times you'd prefer not to mention.

I figured that I put conversations in most of the book maybe I will end it with conversations I don't know yet but for all I know I will feel inspired to write more who knows what may pop out of my head at the moment I have been known to work hard on projects when it comes right down to it.

Little by little I am starting to form ideas on how I can do something to make it easier for others to read and understand not many truly understand what I have had to deal with but for those that do God Bless You All!

I am glad that there are Angels Among Us in this world today and for this reason I know that writing books about Angels when I have the ideas in my head at all times day or night I tend to think of so many new things about Angels and I happen to know Actual Angels but I can't say.

Chapter 69

A new conversation between Adam, Andrew, Monica and I Part 01

Adam: "Elisa, are you okay honey you seem like you're out of it."

Andrew: "I can guess it's something to do with Gig confusion."  
Monica: "The "Wee One" had a rough day today at school and an equally rough night let her be."

Me: "It's true I am tired really and truly tired and I don't know what to do now please help me!"

Adam: "First of all you will shut down this computer and go to bed do you understand me Elisa?"

Andrew: "Adam, please be calm with her she's not in the best of moods right now I can tell."  
Monica: "Wee one" what's wrong now sweetheart please talk to us now!"  
Me: "If you must know I'm exhausted and frustrated because I couldn't find the email for the gig tonight."  
Adam: "You mean that one that you didn't go to right?"

Me: "I wasn't going to go to it when it is that late at night."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you listened to us and didn't argue."

Me: "Same here because I didn't want to go anyhow since it's at such a late time."

Monica: "I can see that she is struggling to keep her eyes open Andrew any suggestions?"

Andrew: "I say we get Ms. Elisa Cristine De La Torre to bed right away because she's fighting to keep her eyes open at the moment and I know that she will want to rest because she has some homework to do this weekend so she better get a great deal of sleep before she numbs her brain with her homework."

Chapter 70

A new conversation between Adam, Andrew, Monica and I Part 02

Adam: "I think she'll go to sleep soon give her a moment to get her thoughts off of this project and she'll be ready to relax enough to go to sleep I know just the way to get her to go to sleep lol .

Andrew: "Do tell us Adam what do you have in mind to get Elisa to go to sleep Monica and I would like to hear it?"  
Monica: "Yes, we most certainly would please Adam do tell us what you have in mind for the "wee one?"

Me: "If you all are talking about me I can hear everything that is being said don't think that I can't because I can and I know that whatever Adam's idea is to get me to go to sleep is it better work."  
Andrew: "Elisa, how did you know that we were talking about you hmm?"  
Me: "I wasn't born yesterday Andrew and I do have ears so I can pretty much tell what you all are saying."

Adam: "Elisa, here's my idea I don't know if you like it though but here we go I was thinking of you listening to your radio like you do every night when you go to bed but instead of falling asleep on the second or third song that is played that you fall asleep after the first one is played."

Monica: "I was considering the second one to be fair Adam I mean the poor "wee one" is extremely exhausted and has had a tough day."

Andrew: "I think I know just the song that might do just the trick."

Me: "Okay, I get the hint it's bedtime right no arguments tonight."

Chapter 71

A new day with Adam, Andrew, and Monica

Adam: "You know Andrew and Monica Elisa's not a bad assignment huh?"

Andrew: "No, not bad at all in fact I'd like to see how she does on her first two exams and on the next two chapters from the math book since she recalls most of it by memory which is astonishing to me."  
Monica: "Andrew, the "wee one" is clearly intelligent and knows her mathematics well enough to pass the class that's what I know from the time we observed her last Friday morning remember?"

Adam: "Oh yes I was telling Elisa to pay attention to what the professor was saying and apparently she needs to have a note taker in class with her in order for her to be able to understand the material."

Andrew: "The poor dear must not like that one bit because now she has to rely on someone else for her notes."

Monica: "Well, you have to admit she does have trouble with her penmanship (handwriting)."

Adam: "Not really she did pretty well with her PE 726 and Reading 20 classes I am sure she can do the same for her Math 107 Class also."  
Andrew: "Adam, I know but those two classes gave her a bit of stress that we thought wouldn't end remember?"  
Monica: "I remember the nights that she would have a headache due to so much homework and also how the tests would get to her the poor dear sweet girl didn't deserve that at all but she made it through."

Chapter 72

Adam, Andrew, Monica, and I discuss last semester

Adam: "You know Elisa your hardest semester of college seemed to be last semester but you pulled through it what is impressive on how much you actually learned from everything during that time."

Me: "Well, Adam I asked God for guidance and patience and received that help through it all."

Andrew: "I remember that you had a big-time struggle because of the presentations but when those came up you did extremely well like you were prepared to tackle anything and it showed."

Monica: "What amazed me about you Elisa was the determination and hardwork that you put into all of your assignments both online and the other kind it was something that not many of my assignments showed when we would stay there but you welcomed us with open arms and we thank you for that."

Me: "As Andrew would say "Don't Thank Me It's God's Work."  
Adam: "Lol Elisa why did you just quote Andrew?"

Me: "Well it's obvious he's quotable haha!"

Andrew: "I don't mind that you quoted me Elisa that was actually funny."

Monica: "Elisa, "wee one" when will you go to bed darling tell me?"

Me: "Soon Monica very soon I just want to do this and then think of how I'm going to do other stuff."

Adam: "Monica's right Elisa it's past your bedtime you know and you have homework to be done before Friday not to mention a couple of exams also let's not forget now."

Me: "Adam, you act as if I am not aware of that when clearly I am right now."

Chapter 73

Andrew and Monica corner me after I speak harshly to Adam

Andrew: "Elisa, that wasn't very nice to say to Adam I mean all he was doing was reminding you to get enough sleep and to also remember that you have to do two exams before the next class that's it I suggest that you apologize to him for speaking to him so harshly okay Elisa."  
Me: "Okay Andrew you can bring him in after Monica what she needs to say to me also about it."

Monica: "Elisa, I'm very disappointed in you I thought you realized how sensitive Adam is."

Me: (crying) I'm so sorry Andrew and Monica can you two find it in your hearts to forgive me."

Andrew and Monica: "We forgive you Elisa just don't let it happen again okay."

Me: "Okay I promise and Andrew I'd like you and Monica to be there when I apologize to Adam."

Andrew: "Okay, we'll be there on one condition and that is that you sincerely apologize to him."

Me: "You can count on that happening in fact I want to do it right now if that is okay."

Monica: "Let me call him and see if he wants to meet us somewhere?"

Me: "Okay, Monica just tell him that an assignment wants to make amends please!"

Five minutes later

Me: "Adam, before you say anything I want to sincerely apologize for my burst of anger with you I am so sorry that I did that I didn't mean to I feel so guilty for doing that."  
Adam: "Elisa, I'm glad that you apologized and I forgive you and know that you didn't mean what you said it was clearly just a bunch of stuff was on your mind and it was hard to get off of there."

Chapter 74

Adam, Andrew, Monica and I have along talk about what happened

Adam: "Andrew, I couldn't bear to stay angry at her she came to me with tears in her eyes."

Andrew: "I know Adam I held her after she apologized to you, Monica, and I again for what was said and all I could tell her was this "Don't Let It Happen Again Elisa Cristine De La Torre is that clear?"

Monica: "After Andrew gave her that lecture I gave her one myself and I told her not to forget that God wants her to be respectful to her angels always and she just cried herself to sleep in my arms."

Me: "I felt so guilty for what I had said that I just wanted to go home but something told me to stay."

Adam: "It was the father telling you that you have far too much to do in this life and that he needs your assistance on something but he'll only share it with you if you're willing to hear his message?"

Me: "I'm willing to hear it Adam who did he ask to deliver to me though."

Andrew: "That would be me he wants you to know Elisa Cristine that he's very proud of you and he's very pleased that you've decided to become your father's caretaker although it is a difficult task it's a very special role for someone like you and he wouldn't want anyone else taking that role."

Monica: "Elisa, God knows how hard it is to deal with what you have to deal with and he knows how much stress and pressure you have been put under lately but he wants you to give it to him here and now."

Chapter 75

Adam, Andrew and I talk

Adam: "Elisa, I'm not hurt or upset clearly it was just the built up stress overtime."  
Andrew: "Neither am I and I know what the stress is like because both Adam and I deal with it on a daily basis."

Me: "Where's Monica Adam and Andrew?"

Adam: "You'll be talking to her soon we just felt that we should have first dibs on talking to you."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know it's a bit hard for you since you pulled a muscle in your left shoulder and it hurts a lot I can tell that there are times that you want to cry because of it but hang in there God knows what to do to help you all you have to do is hold onto your faith and know he's there for you."

Adam: "Elisa, it's okay I know how bad it feels remember I have to help Henry also."  
Me: "I know but man oh man does it ever hurt please don't tell Henry or anyone else about it though."

Andrew: "Could we mention it to Monica though?"  
Me: "Yes, you may tell Monica but not anyone else."

Adam: "I've called Monica and she said she's on her way Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks Adam you're a big help you know not to mention our "wee assignment" Elisa she's a great one huh?"

Me: "Guys, Thanks I don't know about being great though right now."

Chapter 76

Monica and I talk

Monica: "Elisa, what's wrong sweetheart?"

Me: "Just wanting to think on what I want to do next that's all Monica."

Monica: "Elisa, first of all worrying about that isn't going to help you and secondly you have a lot of work ahead of you so just do what you can on it don't let someone get you down and never ever feel guilty no matter what you're God's precious child and he loves you so very much sweetheart."

Me: "Monica, I feel so bad that I got confused on what was supposed to have been my first semester of college."

Monica: "Elisa, that's happened to many people who attend college for the first time it's not easy I can tell it's not you'll feel more self-conscious as you go along and you're going to make it through."

Me: "Thanks I guess I have nothing to be ashamed of huh?"

Monica: "No, darlin' so you made a mistake you're not perfect it was bound to happen."

Me: "Yes, you're right it was bound to happen because it isn't something that happens right away."

Monica: "Elisa, are you feeling okay sweetheart?"  
Me: "Yes, just got a bit of a muscle cramp in my shoulder but that's about all."  
Monica: "Well then we'll fix that in a minute or two now please shut down the computer."

Me: "Okay Monica I will and I want to finish this chapter but it will take me forever."

Monica: "Elisa, how are you feeling today?"

Chapter 77

Adam, Andrew, Monica, and I continue to talk

Adam: "Elisa, are you okay sweetie."

Me: "I'm great thanks for asking except for a minor shoulder muscle cramp but that's about it."

Andrew: "We're here to help you as much as possible Elisa all you have to do is ask us."

Me: "Okay thanks for that I guess I'm just wishing that I didn't have to deal with that right now."

Monica: "Wee one" we want what is best for you nothing more nothing less and in order for you to pass the class that you are taking now don't you think that you need to stay off of the internet for awhile."

Me: "Yes, I suppose so but I have online work for another class which I got credit the professor said to keep going on it even though I am no longer in the class which has helped through a lot."

Adam: "Yes, but you can do that before you go to register for the Fall Semester right now you now you need to focus on what you have to focus on for the Math class that you are taking."

Me: "Adam, please understand that Reading and Math go hand and hand."

Andrew: "I believe it's Reading, Writing, and Arithmetic if I am not mistaken."

Me: "You're right Andrew it is Reading, Writing, and Arithmetic and I need to know these things because I want to become a teacher for Special Education Students someday you know."

Monica: "Wee One" it's okay we understand that you have a lot of work ahead of you to accomplish this goal."

Me: "I know Monica it's hard sometimes but I can handle it now thank God for that."

Adam: "You know Elisa I'm very pleased that you are a hardworking student keep it up."

Me: "Yes, I'm aware of that Adam and thank s for being for me when I needed help the most."

Chapter 78

The talk between Adam, Andrew, Monica, and I continues

Andrew: "I know it's a bit challenging but we're here for you."  
Me: "Thank you so much Andrew I greatly appreciate it really I do."

Monica: "Elisa, you're an amazing young woman who knows her stuff."

Me: "Monica, you're pretty amazing yourself you know that and you have helped me greatly."

Adam: "What about me "Little Elisa?"

Me: "Adam, you never cease to amaze me."

Andrew: "That was so kind of you to say to Adam I wished that I could take a picture of us together."

Me: "Maybe someday we will Andrew someday down the road we'll have the opportunity."

Monica: "Who knows maybe the father will allow us to do it someday soon hmm?"

Me: "I believe that he will eventually allow us to do that who knows right?"

Adam: "I know what you mean Elisa Andrew, Monica, and I are very proud of you for choosing to eat fruit instead of French fries with your dinner tonight you did the right thing for your body and for your health."

Andrew: "Adam's right Elisa you made an excellent choice you knew that would be a wise choice for you to make and you made it without being coaxed by us we just sat there and kept watch over and your father I know it's hard to be his caregiver but all you can do is your best."

Monica: "I have to agree with Adam and Andrew they're right you did something very smart for your health."

Me: "Thanks everyone I guess I just got tired of French fries and decided to change it up."

Chapter 79

Another conversation between the angels and I

Adam: "Elisa, are you okay you seem to be awfully quiet right now?"

Me: "I'm okay Adam just wishing that my shoulder wasn't bothering me."

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm sure you'll be fine as far as your shoulder's concerned all you'd have to do is stretch it out as often as possible because it will help it to somehow make that muscle want to heal and go back to working properly."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't even told you this over Skype yet how do you about it already?"

Monica: "Elisa, he knows because he, Adam, and I were there that day when you got the news."

Me: "Oh right I forgot about that I wished that I hadn't of favored that side more than the other."

Adam: "Elisa, how were you supposed to know whether or not you were going to hurt your left shoulder?"

Me: "I guess you're right Adam I didn't know and it was unexpected at some point of course."

Andrew: "Elisa, it's going to be okay you're going to be fine I know you have a lot of things on your mind but we're here for you through it all remember that you will always be touched by many angels in your life and you will have to deal with what they ask you to do also."

Me: "Andrew, I'm aware of that of course because I know that God has asked me to do what I can while I am here even the hardest tasks that he has asked me to do seem to become easier."

Monica: "Elisa, you're a wise young woman who doesn't give up on anything that is asked of you."

Me: "Monica, I feel that there is nothing to really give up on because the way that I see it God has something new in plan for Antonio and I and what that is we're not sure as of yet though."

Chapter 80

The conversation between the angels and I continues

Adam: "Elisa, it's past your bedtime young lady you should have been asleep by 12:00 am."

Me: "Adam, I'm so sorry I just got caught in other things that I kind of let time go by so quickly."

Andrew: "As of this week your bedtime is 11:00 and no later than that because Friday morning you have to be up before that time in order to get to class on time and also no putting music in folders until all of your homework is done!"

Me: "Andrew, that's really unfair but okay I'll do it!"

Monica: "Elisa, Andrew, Adam, and I are concerned about you sweetheart."

Me: "Thanks for the concern Andrew, Adam, and Monica I greatly appreciate it."  
Andrew: "Oh you're welcome you should have put Adam first since ad goes before an but no matter you just wanted us to know that you appreciated the concern for you that's all."

Adam: "Andrew, to me it didn't matter which way our first names were place and in what order."

Monica: "I think the "wee one" is finally getting sleepy."

Me: "Yes, I am and I would like 2 out of the 3 of you to guide me to the restroom please!"  
Adam: "Which two would you like Elisa Andrew and I or Monica and I please let us know."

Me: "Adam you and Andrew just in case I fall and I'd like Monica to be by my bed when we get out."

Monica: "Darlin' absolutely I'll be right here waitin' for you."  
Andrew: "Let's make that last stop to the restroom and get ready for bed."

Chapter 81

A new day with Adam, Andrew, and Monica

Adam: "You know Andrew and Monica I'm amazed as to how much Elisa has actually matured lately."

Andrew: "Not only that but she seems to be on top of things and always wanting to do what she can to pass her classes I mean she passed two already now she's taking a summer class and she'll pass that one also because she'll be devoting her time to her homework and not so much to her book projects after awhile."

Monica: "The poor "wee one" couldn't relax last night I tried everything to help her relax really I did."

Adam: "Monica, don't beat yourself up you did all that you could for her."

Andrew: "He's right Monica you did the best that you could under the circumstances."

Monica: "Thanks you two I enjoy working with you both especially you Andrew you're my favorite one of all."

Adam: "Awww… Monica that was the sweetest thing that you have ever said in along time don't you agree Andrew?"

Andrew: "Yes, I do I love my Angelgirl she's not going away too soon lol .

Monica: "oh haha Andrew that is too cute and funny in so many ways."

Adam: "Andrew and Monica I don't know what to tell Elisa tonight?"  
Andrew: "Well Adam just be honest with her and tell her how you feel."

Monica: "I have to agree with Andrew on this one be honest with her."

Adam: "I am sure she'll understand but it is going to a bit of a difficult challenge."

Chapter 82

The conversation continues

Adam: "I'm really worried about her right now."

Andrew: "We all are Adam unbelievably so because she is frustrated right now because of a bad headache because of her Math homework it got to be a bit unbearable now for her."

Monica: "The wee one is really trying her hardest not to lose her patience."

Adam: "I know what you mean Monica she really is having a trying time when it comes to patience."

Andrew: "I know that she will begin to understand it when it's explained in away that isn't frustrating for her."

Monica: "I'm sorry that I can't stay tonight but I am needed in Washington State with Kels."

Adam: "It's okay Monica we'll have you tomorrow night right so she can cry on your shoulder when she is hurting."

Andrew: "Angelgirl I understand the father has called you away that is bound to happen Adam, Henry, and I will take care of Elisa don't you worry about her until tomorrow night okay."

Monica: "Thank You for your help guys I am grateful for that and please tell Henry that I extend my gratitude to him also."

Adam: "We will we promise we will now get going your assignment is waiting."

Andrew: "Remember don't worry we've got it this time okay sweetheart."

Monica: "Thanks so much Adam and Andrew I am grateful to you all I truly am."

Adam: "Anytime Monica you're very important to us you really and truly are."

Andrew: "Adam's right you're very important and precious I thank God for you."

Epilogue

As you know what you read in the Bible about Angels is only half of it what you learn from a first hand experience makes it more of a believable situation not many will believe me when I say this but I have encountered angels in my life everyday and sometimes the things that they did made all the difference in my life I am grateful for them because in someway they have helped me through with so much it isn't easy for me to describe how I feel exactly I mean how can anyone describe an angelic encounter there aren't any words to describe them well except for amazing and heavenly those are the two words that come to mind for me anyhow I feel like I am in awe each time an angel is present in the room sometimes I don't know what to say I'm at a loss for words.

To God and His Holy Angels continue to guide us and help us through our rough times.

Special Thanks to the Angels who are now in Heaven today John Carroll Dye (January 31, 1963-January 10, 2011), Efrain Martinez Sr. (November 22, 1917- July 23,2011), Lynn Maree Duvall Dye (June 21, 1940-February 22, 2012), and Tony Whitfield (August 21, 1967-March 4, 2012). May you all rest in peace in God's loving embrace.


End file.
